Dusk Huts
'Origin/History' 49620-2-1363049106.jpg A Dusk Hut is a type of subterranean installation initially designed by the United States government who initially stole the design from Ochigi Ryoji during post WWIII, later constructed in collaboration with by Leon and Red Steel who came together on the project. Officially, they were designed for the sole purpose of sheltering people in the event of a nuclear holocaust, and acting as a set of bases Leon can go to whenever he needs to gear up for a mission, and cannot make it back to his head bunker in Florida or the one currently being constructed under Kasaihana Plaza. The huts were some of the most expensive shelters in the world to create. The intended budget for that particular installation was 400 million dollars, and by the end of their construction reached $645 million The Huts are located in various locations, such as, Underneath Kasaihana Plaza, New Nexus Florida, New California, Neo Shanghai, and Antarctica. 'Overview' ScreenshotOverallLayout1.jpg Each Hut was built for hot-bunking was required at maximum capacity, and equipped with all facilities and supplies needed by him to survive in isolation for the designated time. According to Red Steel development Systems, the life support system could work for over 100 years without failure, and that the chances of a Hut failing were 1,763,497 to 1. In addition, the system also stated that the average life expectancy in a properly maintained Huts is 92.3 years. The facilities and supplies for Huts included complete construction equipment, hydro-agricultural farms, a water purification system, defensive weaponry to equip 5 people, communication systems and surface monitors, social, and entertainment files (for total duration). Waste management was conducted by burning trash on scheduled "burning days". Larger incinerator receptacles were used for the destruction of human corpses or mechanical debries. In addition, some Huts received vehicle caches when they were nessicary for Leon to mobilize at a quick notice. Multiple Dawnmobiles, and Dawncycles, and various other vehicles (information on these vehiclesfound here)since they were cheaper to produce in production and assembly. Different types of power sources were utilized for the huts. They rely primarily on geothermal energy, with backup power available from a General Atomics nuclear power generator, enough to sustain the vault for 100 hundred years. The entrance houses the Hut's only connection to the outside world. It is closed from the inside by a reinforced high-security door and from the outside by a massive, gear-shaped, four-foot thick vault door, which weigh 50 tons. For most huts this is the only means of entering or leaving. However this is the primary door as there are 2 side doors for quick escape and entry mounted on the roof portions of them, which lead towards the surface, both of which Leon has the knowledge of their entry. The Huts have consoles located on both the inside and outside, either of which requires a security code to open the outer door. These codes are only known to Leon, and also his DNA signature, and for extra security purposes, using the Seiryoku stone, as far as fingerprints go, one would have to have Leon’s exact specific mandarin potency in order to enter it. 'Living Quarters' These doors have a 2% failure rate in case of a direct hit by a nuclear missile, which means the latter it should survive that or any other doomsday impact. Standard pre-War design of the living quarters was that of a single room with a sanitary annex. Each Hut has 2 living quarters, and at maximum capacity, ten people could stay in a single living quarter, in a hot- bunking system. A standard Hut had 10,000 square feet of usable area. The lights in the Huts used Simu-Sun technology, making it feel just like the outdoors, with only a fraction of a sunburn risk. Most huts use a Seal-N-Safe Vault door Model No. 343 to secure the airlock. The entrance level also houses the Emergency Medical Lab complete with an Auto-Doc, a robotic doctor and Hut assistant located at each hut to give Leon a heads up on the situations and breifings (though this is temporary) . A Hut medic was required to be present at the EML 24 hours a day. The lab had the equipment to treat nearly all injuries and illnesses, ranging from simple bruises to radiation. There are food rations, and other survivial essentials to keep Leon going or company in case it's needed. 'Command Room & Weaponry & Electronics' At the heart of the Hut, the command center was where the overseer's seat was located. The operations center, apart from the seat of power, included the computer lab, where the water purification system was located, and an armory, where the Leon’s weapons, ammunition and suits were stockpiled. The control center, is basically where all of the super techonology found in the Ryoji Tech Inventory comes into play. It has the same computer functions, defenses, weapons cache and base operations but in smaller portions and scattered throughout the multiple huts. In this room there are also dual 5mm miniguns in The Huts, as a last line of defense should it need to be used. There are camera's throughout the facility to show Leon's paronoia as far as if someone ever broke insdie of one of his Huts so to speak. With Thermal mods, and other modifications to make finding whoever did break in easier, but also to keep up with his own doings, in case of mind control. This contains an armory of Leon's personal suits, like the standard Black Dusk suit, and his newest edition the All-Slayer. 'Suits' 'The Black Dusk' Taking the design from the original Black Dusk suit, Ochigi modded it for Leon. He didnt want Leon to become to dependent on the family metal, until he feels the need to reward him with it, but he woudln't deny him the tools to protect people. As such He modded the suit for Leon, helping him create the illusion to common thugs and criminals that he is faster, stronger, and more powerful - even otherworldly. It features include enhanced ballistic protection from gun fire, fire, insulation,and knifes.The suit is a kevlar material over the top of light weight steel armor plates on a body piece including: both pectorials, abdomen, outter/inner thighs, upper/lower back, and strips along each rib. the frontal layer of the suts appearance is lined with Kinetic Gel, which is an experemential type of liquid Ochigi invented. It's a special high viscosity liquid, desinged to reduce any and all Kinetic impacts to where damage done, is reduced to a lesser degree. Example a sniper bullet doing as much damage as a 9mm pistol. The wounds are still lethal, as this doesn't stop penetration only reduce it dramtiaclly to a level of tolerable paiin for the wearer, but the padding and kevlar do their jobs as well .Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the suit creates a more resilient outer shell, while ultra strong micro plating developed by Ochigi is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. He designed a cowl shape helmet with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from mid-caliber firearms and concussive blows. It's also lined with lead to prevent X-ray vision from tampering, as with a half millimeter thick sheet of lead around the cape as well, to conceal the movements of the wearer underneath it's sheet. A transmitter inside the cowl's ear allows Ochigi or anyone gives the line to, to communicate and feed him information whenever he can on a secure frequency. The cape is a memory cloth developed by Ochigi that had been shelved and never utilized. At first glance it looks like a simple fabric like a parachute, but when a current is applied the loose molecules realign and become rigid, allowing gliding over long distances. Black combat gloves are reinforced with ightweight Tungsten and Kevlar, that also contains custom made gauntlets. Inside the gauntlet is a mini computer linking to the Ryoji Tech Supercomputers, capable of summoning the Black Byrd, or the hoverbike. It also has a harness utility belt that contains gadgets that Leon uses to fight as The Black Dusk, along with Kelvar shinguards and black combat boots. it affords good protection along with being flexible and allowing him to be more agile so he focus on combat and stealth. Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack specifically around the chest. Additionally, the suit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. b07a314f4b4a5272810ee725d80a88ee.jpg 12bce96526ba8eabb9d9425c57f546b3.jpg 'Black Dusk V2: Armor Plated' This Version of the Dusk an advanced suit designed with flexible plates overlaying a MR-fluid (magnetorheological fluid) armor layer, and incorporating the latest in cutting-edge technology. The tri-weave bodysuit consists of an outer and inner layer made from a titanium-dipped tri-weave fiber mesh, with the MR-fluid based liquid body armor sandwiched in between. The proprietary RyojiTech Smart MR-fluid hardens in response to impact, providing superior shock absorption and allows for greater force to be put into counterattacks. The liquid body armor layer is also more flexible than ceramic or fiber-based alternatives used in previous suits, allowing for greater maneuverability to facilitate quicker elimination of multiple targets in quick succession. The suit is designed to withstand up to 6gs of acceleration, which increases navigational capability by allowing high acceleration manoeuvers without risk of injury. The WayneTech Smart MR-fluid layer will consist of iron nanoparticles suspended in an oily liquid. This leaves the armor flexible in normal use, but when an electrical current is applied to circuits running throughout the armor, the resulting magnetic fields re-aligns the iron particles and hardens the armor to protect Batman from impacts. Interestingly, the Batsuit's liquid armor is stated to harden on impact not via electrical current, a property of dilatants (see above) not MRFs. The likely explanation is that the suit incorporates piezoelectric/piezomagnetic elements that generate magnetic fields when forcefully struck (or when forcefully striking). Armor Plate Dusk Suit.jpeg 'The All-Slayer' 3867065-9581985138-31726.jpg 125bf118730b690a55a79e7a35823c0e.jpg ddddd.jpg 4671247-9102369780-batma.jpg batman___hellbat_suit_by_dragand-d84v25r.jpg batman-in-hellbat-armor-vs-darkseid-5.jpg The All-Slayer suit is a suit that Leon Ryoji crafed from a series of metals from the realm of Dragon Kang, combined with the space metal like materials he gathered form his adventures with Nathan on a foriengn planet. The All-Slayer suit was desinged as it's tittle suggest: A suit capable of killing and slaying all forms of threatening creatures. Realizing that the threats at home, hold less weights than the translucient threats around them would've been the sole reason for it's creation. Leon was very paranoid, and even while he trusted few he was still the type who woudl rather carry around a just in case back up measure. Thus the suit was created in mind using the knowledge he obtained from Dragon Kang on over thousands of Demons, Deities, and mystical creatures. This is because the suit was desinged with the same schematics as the White Knight Suit, absorbing and manipulating white noise energy, but to a scale that can alter and simulate the nessicary weaknesses for creatures alike. This works by using a Seiryoku stone, to channel white noise energy and various other materials gathered and on a constant supply to be able to kill any and everything which might post a threat to the world around them. *'Oni-Killer:' As it's tittle suggest, The all slayer suit is able to use and manipulate The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Channeling the spores of hte plant into solidified energy and firing it. Usuallly in certain doeses this plan will only temporarily stop an Oni, but Leon can choose to continuously pour the energy onto an oni and kill them in the innvitable long run. *'Angel Slayer: '''The angel slayer portion is the Seiryoku's stone ability to pick up on emotions, but this requires intense emotional concentration on the users part. To think hectic and negitive thoughts to convert the energy from light to dark, and enable one to weaken users of holy/angelic/ or Chikara no Hadou users. While this doesn't weaken them physically, it does weaken and dampen their chi usage abilities, and slowly start to dwindle their abilities *'Demonic/Evil Slayer: '''Opposite of Angelic Slayer Category:Locations Category:Ryoji Family Category:Heroes Inc Category:Vigilante Category:Total Darkness Saga